faerodunefandomcom-20200214-history
The United Imperium
'''The United Realms of the Imperium'''= The History of the Imperial Union It all began in the waning days of the '''[[The Sixth Era: Age of the Dragongods|6th Era]] '''as the great Dragon Empires staked their claims following the 65 years of brutal conflict known as '''[[The Dragoncult Wars]]. '''These kingdoms were ruled over by 5 seemingly omnipotent Ancient Wyrms who rose from their 3000 year hibernation 70 years before. The Dragons coerced the populations living under their tyrannical wings to brutally assault and slaughter their neighboring realms in order to pilfer and plunder their treasuries and coffers for anything of value. These acts of barbarism were rewarded greatly by the Wyrms who bestowed upon their acolytes great works of knowledge concerning magics and technology. '''The Dragongods''' They rose on the 12th moon of Thawrise '''6E.34 '''from the bowels of the '''''[[The Underfaero|Underfaero]]. ''''' * [[Mytherazyx]]: The Blackwyrm * [[Allyzeraak]]: The Greenwyrm * [[Nadhirazog]]: The Bluewyrm * [[Skyrgrazaag]]: The Whitewyrm * [[Kalimyrox]]: The Redwyrm They rose and staked their claims upon the fragile civilizations of the 6th Era. The world had already seen dragons in all shapes and sizes, but nothing like this. These ancient wyrms stood 70' at the shoulder, with wingspans stretching over 250'. The world cowered in fear as these newly awakened beasts took to the skies fighting for control of their territories. Eventually the dragons quit skirishing amongst themselves and turned to the frightened beings below them. They coerced them through magic and terror to fulfill their bidding which meant going forth and slaughtering others in order to ransack their settlements for plunder. They reviled in the chaos, loving every moment of vicious bloodshed. The most successful and victorious kingdoms were rewarded greatly by their Dragon overlords with magic and knowledge. This led to the dramatic evolution of certain societies over others which during this time were known as Dragoncults. This was due to the Wyrms adamant dissaproval of worship aimed towards any deity but themselves. These dragons were quite vein, malevolently so. Over the next few decades, civilization seemed to have phased out most religion. As of '''6E.75 '''most temples (The ones still standing) were devoted to one or more of these ancient dragons. Even the lesser dragons living in the world were forced into exile or to submit absolute fealty to one of these monsters. By '''6E.80''' the Dragoncult Wars were in full swing and the world was wracked in violent conflict. The Dragongods stood back in their heavily fortified lairs surrounded by massive armies of loyal worshippers watching the humanoid kingdoms and domains slay one another in the name of their Dragongod's greed. During this time, Mytherazyx had formed a conclave of powerful mages to act as a sort of elite mercenary squad to carry out his more radical requests. The group consisted of '''Othar,''' '''Phabeus The Void Caller''' , '''Esrius''', '''Obidel and Azaryx '''the greatest mages known throughout not only the Vales but much of Greater Faeroprime. These wizards would go onto do incredible, world altering things in the years to come... '''The Draconclave''' Secluded in their keep high in the Sabrespire Mountains these mages were forced to train and study under strict orders of Mytherazyx. By '''6E.87 '''they were carrying out incredibly dangerous quests and operations under the direction of their all powerful Wyrmlord. Mytherazyx would send them deep into enemy territory in Central Allyria, where the Elven societies worshipped the dragon only to prevent their great civilization from being destroyed. By far the most advanced in the arcane arts, the Elves were a dangerous foe to face on or off the battlefield. The mages, known as "The Blackshroud" by the members of the Mytherazyx Dragoncultists successfuly embezzled, assassinated, and sabotaged their way across the lands of Faerodune. Creating a reputation few mages in the world could match for magics were almost an entirely new concept to most societies. By 6E.104 the Dragoncult Wars were coming to an end as Kalimyrox's reign was held over all the others for posessing the most dangerous and victorious army and the largest stockpile of treasure of the 5 dragons. This is about the time the reality of the last 70 years began to set in for the war weary generations forced to live under their regime: This was all a game to them. The 5 mages of the Blackshroud saw this is a great affront to all mortal kind. Secretly they formed a new group: The Draconclave, and began searching for a way to defeat these rapacious tyrants. In the Longnight of 6E.112 they found it... The answer to all of their hopes and dreams but it would require the to venture into the deadly ruins of Agamaar to retrieve a spell tome... With a party of 45 they set off under cover of darkness and magic. The quest lead them into the heart of the great labrynthian ruins where almost all were lost, but the great mages returned triumphant with the '''[[Voidstriders Tome]]''' firmly in hand. This great work of Arcana featured a spell that could banish any living creature into an extra-planar prison from which you could manipulate and exploit their "essence" like a weapon.... That Summer, the Draconclave called a meeting of the 5 wyrms to discuss terms of peace between the beleagured kingdoms to which the Dragons granted council... Upon the dragons arrival the Draconclave presented each of then with a large polished gemstone te same color as their scales. This was to be their undoing... upon taking the gems, the 5 mages began reciting and delivering the complex motions and phrases of their newly learned spell, the Dragons, knowing immediatly what was happeneing attempted to fight back but it was too late... just as their breathweapons were loosed the gems exploded in a fiery maelstrom of fury enveloping their holders and blinking the colossal dragons out of existence and entrapping them in the hearts of some extra-planar purgatory. '''The Draconstaves''' '''The Draconoath and the Grand Unification''' The Grand ArchImperator and the Imperial Hierarchy =